


The Daily Grind

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Nova's got too much on her mind, but that's nothing new.





	The Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2019, Table 01.
> 
> Prompt: _briskly_

Outwardly Nova was the pinnacle of cool composure, striding towards her first meeting of the day, coffee mug held precisely in the hand not occupied by dossiers.

Inwardly she cursed said dossiers, the need for the coffee, and certain maddening tankers in no particular order.

_I have more important things to deal with than this right now._

Always another meeting before she could get to more important things. Little things like, oh, Sterling's quality time with one of her informants, to say nothing of the enemy pilot she'd brought in herself --

_I wish I dared spike the coffee._

Oh, well.


End file.
